


Let's Paint

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Painting
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: The Zhang's are successful painters and they are here to give you the step by step process on creating a new painting.Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Painting
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Let's Paint

_ Content Warning: Blood/Death/Gore _

* * *

Present Day

Kainin Mo Ang Pera Mo—

— was not just an overused line you hear in  _ Teleseryes  _ but it’s also a title of a painting.

It was one of the early creations of the Zhang couple. First-time goers would look in awe and whisper "wows" appreciating the painting. Well, they were whispering because it was an art gallery and silence was very much appreciated by art patrons who loved to make comments in silence. 

But most of the crowd were in the center waiting for the newest painting.

Yixing and Joy stood comfortably in the middle of a made-up little stage in their art gallery, looking very expensive— kudos to their impeccable sense of style. Joy's eyes wondered at the number of people who were standing in front of them, with most people at the front carrying their cameras and phones ready to capture the newest addition to the art gallery. 

Both of them were painters who managed to get the attention of the art community and those who love art because of its thought-provoking paintings, not to mention the technique and details of their works. Just by looking at the crowd’s eager faces, the couple couldn’t help but think that whatever they were doing, they must’ve been doing it right.

“Everyone, here is our newest painting,” Yixing announced as both of them pulled the red cloth covering their newest painting.

A round of applause and a few hoots (although not allowed because again it was an art gallery) filled the room. 

Basag Na Puso.

Basag na Puso, or, Crushed Heart in English translation, was the newest painting in the Zhang’s art gallery. It was a painting depicting the death of a man whose heart got literally crushed by the hand of the devil wearing a maid’s costume. 

Morbid but creative. This was the comment that Yixing saw on one of the critic’s phone when he “accidentally” read it while talking to a group of critics.

As the crowd started to disperse like ants, a young lady approached them with her handy notebook.

“Hi, I’m Yeri Kim and I’m an Arts major student. Fan po ako ng mga gawa niyo kasi yung subject always ninyo is a person dying by the very sin that they’ve made. Yung parang karma kumbaga. Tapos yung details kagaya nung naunang painting niyo yung Kainin Mo Yung Pera Mo. Grabe, parang totoong esophagus yung nakikita ko,” Yeri said quite fast– in one breath, that Joy and Yixing just nodded and pretended that they were able to listen to it. All they heard was the title of their painting.

And speaking of the title of their paintings, they suck at naming their paintings. But Joy would often explain to their patrons and the visitors of their gallery that they give their paintings literal names because the painting in itself is enough— never mentioning that they do not know how to give it proper titles.

“What is the process? I mean how do you get the idea behind your paintings?” Yeri asked once again, snapping them out from their thoughts.

Both of them chuckled remembering the process of how they painted it. The process was exhausting but everything else was just bloody fun.

"Well, first, we need inspiration," 

—

_ INSPIRATION _

_ Six months ago _

It was a perfect sunny day but not for Joy.

It did not go unnoticed how Joy's eyes narrowed as she scrolled down the message that she just received on her phone, how she gasped, glared at her phone, and uttered ‘fucking cheater’ under her breath.

“Honey? Remember Irene’s husband?” Joy asked.

“Yes, why?” Yixing answered with his eyes not leaving the road— something every driver should do. 

“It turns out he really is a cheater. Nakakagalit not just because Irene is my friend pero ang kapal ng mukha niyang mag cheat,” Joy ranted with her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

“So ano ang gusto mong gawin natin?” Yixing asked slyly with his lips curled into a mischievous smile. He knew what Joy wanted. He knew what they were going to do. They’ve been doing it for three years.

Joy grinned and kissed Yixing’s cheeks, leaving a hot red lipstick mark on his face. Their minds already in sync with what they were planning to do with no words needed. 

“I guess we are visiting a cheater,” Yixing made a u-turn but not before checking if there were other cars behind and incoming.  _ Safety first. _

—

**Present day**

“So you see, we get inspiration from real people and their stories,” Joy answered.

“Really? So how about Basag na Puso, sino yung inspiration dun?” Yeri asked excitedly. 

“Inspiration? Nice question,” Joy complemented Yeri.

"No one in particular," Yixing answered slowly emphasizing every word.

“The inspiration just came from all stories about cheating partners,” Joy placed her hand on her chest with her mouth pouting.

"Next step is such a crucial step, preparations. Make sure you prepare and research the details in your painting. Kami kasi we want it to be as realistic as possible,” Yixing informed Yeri while he looked at Joy lovingly. But if one could look closely, they could see the mischievous glint in their eyes.

—

_ PREPARATIONS _

_ Six months ago _

Down in a small room, at the very end of the basement, Joy and Yixing were both busy preparing for their next blockbuster painting. 

“Gisingin mo,” Joy requested— commanded— Yixing to wake up their _ muse _ . 

"Hon, dahil ikaw ang nakaisip, ikaw ang gumising," Yixing said quite annoyed that he was asked to do something when he was in the middle of cleaning their tools. He wanted everything to be clean at the start, even if the clean part only lasts for a couple of minutes—ten minutes tops if their muse wouldn’t be cooperative. 

“Ikaw naman kasi kung maka suntok feeling si Manny Pacquiao," Joy commented, rolling her eyes. She still couldn't understand why the tools need to be cleaned before they do it. After all, it would be VERY messy after. 

Yixing, knowing his wife like the back of his hand, was about to make an explanation when a groan was heard. They looked at the man tied up and grinned. 

At last, their _ muse _ for their new painting was awake.

“Nasaan ako?”, the man asked frantically as he realized that he was tied up. 

"Welcome to our lovely home, Junmyeon" Joy greeted him with her arms wide open, welcoming him to their house. 

“Joy? Yixing?” Junmyeon was confused as to why his wife’s friends were there and why they tied him up to a cold metal table. 

“Flattered that you know us,” Yixing made a small bow before going back to whatever he was doing. 

“Anong gagawin niyo?”

“Nice question. Ang gagawin lang naman namin is to make you our newest muse,” Joy explained chirpily. 

Becoming a painter's muse may be an honor. 

But to be the muse for a Zhang painting? 

Congratulations on being an asshole. One might have done something awful—  _ really, really awful _ — to be chosen as a Zhang muse.

While the couple was gifted painters, they did not rely on imagination alone. They rely on real living subjects.

Don’t worry, their very-alive-but-not-for-long human subjects were not random. They were not serial killers, at least that was what they believe. They think that what they were doing is truly for the good of everyone. They consider themselves as “vigilantes”. 

When it all started?

Well, a bit of a throwback here. 

When Joy was young, she saw how her mother was domestically abused by her pastor father. Sadly, he always got away with it because of his “community image”. So at a very young age, she saw how the justice system worked in favor of those in power.

Yixing, on the other hand, saw how a politician’s son merely got a slap on his wrist for killing his sister. His sister died as a victim of a drunk-driving incident. 

Sharing their views and beliefs of how the system is fucked up got them closer and closer until they were kissing-each-other-with-tongue closer. Through the years that they were together, they saw injustices normalized by those in power. 

The last straw and the one which started  _ it _ all was when they saw a man mutilate an unsuspecting cat. It was caught on video but hardly any penalty was given even with the public outcry. He was the son of the city councilor. 

They followed him and informed him that what he did was wrong. But the asshat just flipped them off. What he did not know was that Joy and Yixing were huge animal lovers. 

So, in a blink of an eye, Yixing shot him in the head and left him for the animals to feed on. It was their first time, so the image of the guy lying in his own blood got stuck in their heads. Joy, trying to let out all her feelings, painted how she imagined the animals would be having a feast with his lifeless body. It felt good. Yixing followed suit with a more detailed version of it. They kept their first-ever painting away from the public. It was for their own eyes to remind them why they were painting.

And that started it all.

And that is the reason why Junmyeon is all tied up.

He was fucking the children’s nanny. 

“Anong gagawin niyo sa akin?” Junmyeon shouted.

“Don’t worry Junmyeon this will be as painful as how you broke Irene’s heart,” Joy said as she wore her goggles.

Yixing laughed a bit and kissed his wife. He then opened the bag full of newly cleaned surgical instruments. 

Junmyeon tried to break free from the ties that bound him but thanks to Yixing’s Boy Scout days, the ties were as tight as Yixing and Joy’s marital bond. 

"Okay, so yung gagawin namin is i-oopen namin itong bandang dibdib mo," Joy explaining to the now hysterical Junmyeon.

"Let me go, please. My family needs me," Junmyeon pleaded but the couple just ignored it. 

Yixing, using his most trusted pen, drew a heart on Junmyeon’s chest. It was all part of their artistic interpretation of their new work. 

“Maganda ba, hon?” Yixing asked showing Joy the heart that he just made.

“Everything you do is beautiful,” Joy said before she fully kissed Yixing on the lips. She really loved kissing his lips and how his tongue dances with hers. 

But before things got steamier, they stopped kissing. Yixing smirked at Junmyeon, teasing him of what he is missing by being an unfaithful husband. 

Joy and Yixing then switched places and Joy showed Junmyeon the scalpel that she was holding.

“Icu-cut ko na ha. Just tell me if masakit,” she proceeded to cut the skin on his chest following the outline made by Yixing.

“STOP. PLEASE,” Junmyeon screamed in pain.

“Not following instructions. Sabi ko sabihin mo if masakit, hindi stop," Joy with her hand on her hips, scolded Junmyeon like he was a little kid.

Junmyeon kept screaming in pain when Joy proceeded to cut again with Yixing just looking at the bloodied outline. 

“Sorry naubusan kasi kami ng anesthesia,” Joy apologized.

“FUCK YOU BITCH,” Junmyeon screamed once again.

"Hon, he just called me a bitch," Joy pouted as she stopped outlining and looked at Yixing.

Yixing went to Junmyeon's side with a serious look on his face "Don't call my wife a bitch—," He paused and then laughed at his seriousness. "She doesn't even want doggy style,".

Joy playfully slapped Yixing’s shoulder and just laughed at her husband’s comment.

“HELP ME, IRENE,” Junmyeon screamed calling his wife’s name. 

It amused them how Junmyeon continued screaming and crying his wife’s name when yesterday he was just screaming the nanny’s name as he climaxed. It was like a very happy song to them. 

As Joy continued cutting, blood sprayed at Joy which made her stop. She looked at Yixing like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hon, may something sa mukha mo," Yixing teasingly informed her as he licked the blood off of Joy's face.

“Yixing, you are making me hot.” Joy traced Yixing’s face with her bloodied hands.

Joy grabbed his face to hers and both of them started kissing, _ again _ . It got hot and heavy with Yixing's hand eventually making its way to Joy's bra, ready to unclasp it. The good thing (or not), Junmyeon screamed again and this time, they heard it.

“Work muna,” Joy broke the kiss.

Yixing went to the back of the room to prepare his camera. He would be taking a photo of their muse and the photo would be their guide. 

"Well, this is anti-climatic," Joy commented. She pouted looking at the passed-out Junmyeon, as she realized the screamings stopped.

They thought it would be much better if he would be alive to witness his slow death. Yixing went to Junmyeon and checked his pulse. 

"Buhay pa. Baka natakot na kasi marami ng dugo," Yixing said laughing lightly as he looked at Joy's blood-stained face. 

“Takot? Ito nga ang bumubuhay sa atin. Also, it’s red, my favorite color,” Joy was amused.

"Speaking of red, can you wear that red lingerie that I bought you for our anniversary? You look super-hot wearing that," Yixing said as he kissed his wife full on the lips.

“Of course.”

Yixing slightly slapped Junmyeon’s face to wake him up but he did not budge.

“Continue na lang tayo," Yixing then reached for the other scalpel and helped Joy in taking out the skin and the muscles covering the heart— in the shape of the heart. It was like slicing some fine steak in a five-star restaurant.

Blood oozed out like a water dam being opened by public officials without warning, draining the color out of Junmyeon's already pale body. It made both of them think that maybe one of those officials should be their next muse.

They then smoothened out the edges after taking out the last skin and muscle. With the almost-lifeless body of Junmyeon open, they saw the heart struggling to pump the remaining blood inside his body. It was caged inside the ribcage with all the other organs that they have now memorized— thanks to experience and Google.

Yixing grabbed the rib shears and clipped off the ribs out of Junmyeon’s body to have easy access to the muscular organ that is as big as a closed fist.

“Honey, you want to take the honor?” Yixing asked Joy.

Joy nodded excitedly like a little kid given a scoop of ice cream. She then put her hand inside Junmyeon’s body, right in between his lungs. She used the scalpel to take the heart out from the blood vessels connected to it.

Blood splurted again into her face but this time she was  _ very _ focused to take the heart out unscathed and perfect. 

“Oh my God, look honey. It makes a little tibok- tibok pa,” Joy excitedly said as she showed Yixing the beating heart in her hand after she cut the vessels.

“Crush it na hon. So I can take a picture of it,” Yixing said as he wiped his hands with some cloth and grabbed the camera sitting on the table.

“Sayang ang manicure ko,” Joy said looking at her freshly manicured nails on the hand that was holding the heart.

With a slight nod from Yixing, Joy crushed the lump of muscle on her hand. 

She opened her hand for Yixing to take a picture of it.

Her hand was full of blood with tiny lumps of tissue cascading on her porcelain arms. The heart was in wet, bloody pieces as Joy continued to squish it with her hands. It felt like she was doing some hand exercises with a stress ball, opening and closing her hands.

The small room was a bloody mess. With blood everywhere, except for a small spot that Yixing covered with some water-resistant cover.

They looked at his dead body and sighed. It was dump-the-body time and Joy hated visiting the small grave they kept for all their dead muses.

—

**Present day**

“The preparation part is the most exciting part,” Both said in unison. 

“Talaga?” Yeri said, not expecting it. Being an art student, prep time was kind of boring for her.

“Of course, it’s  _ bloody _ fun,” Joy gushed remembering the fun night they had.

“The next step is the easy one which is just to draw and paint,” Yixing pointed out. With the talent that they both have, this part was the easiest one that they could do it with one eye open.

—

_ PAINTING _

_ Six months ago _

The couple’s arts and craft room were filled with different kinds of paints, brushes, and other art materials. Yixing was sitting on his work stool ready to draw the picture that was flashed on their television screen. 

“This is easy,” Yixing commented as he started to draw the picture that was now flashed on their flat television screen.

The picture showed the very dead Junmyeon with a hollow chest showing his ribcage and some of his organs, even a bit of his small intestine were sticking out. His pale body was lying in contrast with the red pool of blood that surrounded him. 

While the next picture was the picture of Joy’s hand with the dead cheater’s heart. It was crushed in between her fingers with the lumps of tissues looking like some strawberry gelatin. The bigger lump was sitting prettily on the center of her palm. 

“Yes, easy but the most important one,” Joy said as the couple looked at their very first painting.

And that painting always reminded them of their purpose behind creating their works.

—

Present day

Yeri took down what Joy and Yixing told her in her notebook. It was a learning experience for her.

“Thank you so much,” Yeri enthusiastically said as she closed her notebook.

“You’re welcome,” Yixing replied.

“Also, thank you for visiting. I hope you learned something from how we paint and learned from the paintings themselves,” Joy added.

“So when’s the next painting?” Yeri asked.

“Soon,” the couple said simultaneously, showing a suggestive smile.

Yeri then excused herself, leaving the couple on their own.

They observed how the crowd moved, stayed in one place, and chattered with each other. It was a beautiful sight to see people enjoying their paintings. Unfortunately beyond the walls of their art gallery, people did not just look and enjoy things. Most of the time, it was in enjoying things that people began destroying each other.

But thanks to Joy and Yixing, every painting in their gallery means one less evil motherfucker.

  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
